Never have I ever
by YayaSamuko
Summary: The girls decide to play a game. The title says it all. Aso, tags: Lot of Gayness, mention of NikoMaki, HonoKoto, EreEri and NozoAnju. Rated T just to be safe.


Eight people were inside the room of the idol research club of Otonokizaka high. They were just sitting around the large table while watching the rain falling down outside.

The young girl with past ear ginger hair let go of a heavy sigh. "It's boring nya."

The brunette who was sitting beside her pated her back. She herself was bored from the situation but there was nothing they could do at the moment. They were supposed to be practicing their new choreography but the rain won't allow them to.

The other ginger of the group who was sitting from across them slammed her head on the table. "I want to do something! We are going to waste our evening sitting here at this rate."

"Why don't you just read a book like Maki?" The girl with long navy blue hair sitting beside her proposed.

Her childhood friend's reply came into a whimper and just returned back into resting her head on the table. "No thank you!" Her reply earned few giggles coming from the ash-haired girl who was sitting at Umi's right.

"In that case," the door was slid open as a girl with purple hair attached in twintails walked into the clubroom, a smile on her face, "how about we play a game?"

Both ginger jumped from their chair after hearing that and ran besides their taller friend. "Really? What kind of game shall we play, Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi eyed at the blonde as to get her aprobation. The student council president nodded. "I guess it won't hurt. Since we have nothing better to do..."

"Really?" Rin ran to where the blonde was sitting and hugged her. "Eri-chan is the best nya~"

Nozomi then turned to the other members as to get a confirmation. Hanayo just smiled when Maki has closed her book and playing with a strand of her hair. "I-it's not like i want to play or anything..."

Kotori too was tugging on her bluenette friend's sleeve. "Come on, Umi-chan. Let us play too."

The last member too smiled at the opportunity. "I guess it can't be helped." She stood up and placed her hands of her waist proudly. "The great Niko-Nii will allow you to play a game with her."

Honoka then smiled and jumped energetically. "It's decided then!"  
"Then, we play 'Never have i ever?" The fortuneteller proposed, earnings eight tilts of the head from her idolmates. "So, none of you has ever played the game?" They just shook their head. "In that case, let me explain the rules: At the start, we all have ten points. The objective is to be the last one still have points remaining when everyone else has 0. As to how to play the game, we take turn saying 'Never have i' and you add something you have never done. Everyone else who has already done the thing will have to sip inr cup of water and will loose one point."

"That sounds like a fun game nya." Rin puured and then stormed out of the clubroom, soon followed by Honoka. Not long after, the duo camr back with several bottle of water. "We brought the water nya."

The purplenette smiled. "All right! Now that everything is ready, how about we begin?"

Everyone sat around the table as soon as the energetic duo placed the bottles and cup of water on said table. "So, who will go first?" Eri asked.

Honoka raised her hand. "Can i, can i?" No one saw any objection so the ginger started. "Nevet have i ever liked Mathematics."

"Ho-no-ka!" A dark aura formed around Umi as she glared at her friend. Honoka flinched.

"Umi," Eri spoke, saving the ginger for whatever danger she was abot to face, "this is a game and you have to follow the rules." The blonde then grabbed her cup and took one sip. Umi let go of a defeated sigh before taking a sip from her own cup. The last one to sip her cup was Maki.

"Alright!" Nozomi exclaimed with a smile. "I will go next. Never have i ever been a flat-chested teenager."

"Nozomi-chan is not being fair nya." The catgirl complained before taking a sip from her cup.

The raven-haired girl's eye twitched from annoyance as well before she brought the cup to her lips. "You bood demon! I swear that i will get my revenge."

"Umi-chan us next!" Kotori said energetically.

The archer let go of a sigh before averting her eyes shyly. "N-never have i ever won at the lottery."

Nozomi and Kotori both took a sip befor the ash-haired girl placed a her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Umi-chan! I am sure that you will win someday." She then turned forward, thinking about something to say. "Never have i ever... read a yaoi manga."

There was a brief moment of silence as no one excepted no one say that nor react to it. Much to everyone's surprise though, Honoka took a sip. Everyone turned to her. She just laughed awkwardly. "How could i havr known that Hatsu Kokuhaku was a yaoi manga? I thought it was a slice of life featuring cute girls doing cute thing. I would have been a waste not to read it since i spent my allowance on it." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly."

"Harasho!"

Maki then started playing with her hair. "N-now that we know that, i-i guess i am next." She took a couple of second of silence before speaking again. "Never have i ever been in Santa's naughty list."

Everyone gave her a sympathic smile as Honoka and Rin had to restrain the ravenette of the team from laughing. Out of pity, Nozomi took a sip.

"Harasho!"

Hanayo laughed awkwardly. "I-I guess i will go next... N-never have i ever kissed a girl."

Umi screamed. "That's so shameless!"  
Everyone except the bluenette and the rice-lover sweatdropped before taking a sip from their cup. "Seriously?" She watched in horror as they placed their cup back on the table.

Kotori laughed awkwardly. "M-my first kiss was with Honoka-chan..."

"Hehe..." Honoka just rubbed the back of her head.

At the other side of the table, the tomato princess was twitching with her hair while a creepy visible blush was on her face. "I-it's not as if it happened with my aprobation."

"Y-yeah!" Niko awkwardly folded her arms and averted her eyes, face as red as Maki's. "I-I was pushed from behind by that other girl and fell right at you. I-it wasn't as if i brought our lips together voluntary. I-it was an accident."

Eri sighed. "These two are hopeless!" She shook her head before turning to the others again, only to meet up with two pairs of curious yellow and baby blue eyes. "Y-you want to know w-who i've already kissed?" The two nodded and the quarter-Russian's face turned a dark shade of red. "B-but it's a very embarrassing story..."

. "But we want to know, Ericchi~"

Seing three pairs of pleading eyes was too much and the blonde let go of a defeated sigh. "I-it was with Erena-san... Toudou Erena..."

There was a brief moment of silence for a split second before nearly everyone screamed. "Say what? But when?"

The blonde started forgetting on her seat, felling embarrassed ~ something that rarely happened. "Y-you all remember that time after we performed Yume no Tobira at UTX high? The thing is that Erena-san and i met up after to have a cup of case and ended up learning more about each others and things happened..." Her voice start to die down.

The fortuneteller of the group just giggled. "That was unexpected. But at least Ericchi and i are in the same boat."

"Wait!" Umi slammed the table. "Please tell me it's not what i am thinking!"

Nozomi grinned. "I don't know what you are talking about, Umi-chan, but what i mean is that my first kiss was with Anju-chan~"

The bluenette facepalmed before eying at the youngest member of their group. Rin just smiled and waved back at her. "Mommy has kissed Rin for Rin's birthday nya~"

The older of the nine squealed. "D'aww! Rin-chan is so pure and adorable!"

"Not like someone i know." Niko commented before rolling her eyes. "But the rules are still rules so that count." She then turned back to the grouo. "It is finally the great Niko-Nii's time to spark!" She cleared her throat. "Never have i ever forgot my underwear when changing into my practice outfit." Niko grinned at the red-head who was playing with her hair and awkwardly taking a sip.

"Seriously?" Umi cried. "I don't even want ti know."

Eri cleared her throat. "Let us keep things im control and sane, Miladies." She took a second of pause before talking again. "I guess it is my turn... Never have i ever entered the haunted house at a fair/festival."

Everyone gave her a pitiful look ~ mostly Nozomi grinning when Niko was trying to contain her laughing ~ before taking a sip from their cup. Rin happily hummed after placing her cup back on the table. "Never have Rin ever eaten fish nya."

No one saw an objection and drank from their cup. By that time, Maki's and Nozomi's cup were already half empty, meaning that they only had five remaining points.

It was now back at their leader's turn. Honoka grinned widely. "Never have i ever... spoken in more than one language."

Umi wanted to complain but stopped in her track as Kotori stood from her chair, walked behind their ginger friend and hugged her girlfriend. "Even if Honoka-chan can't speak that much language, Kotori will always like Honoka-chan~"

"Kotori-chan~"

The bluenette sighed before taking her cup, muttering the word "shameless as she drank. Eri, Nozomi, Maki and Hanayo too soon followed.

"Kayo-chin is really good at English nya~" The catgirl clung to her meganeko friend.

"T-that's not right... I-I am not as good as Maki-chan or Nozomi-chan... I am just slightly average..."

Everyone smiled at her until the fortuneteller cleared her throat, earnings back the attention. "Never have i ever sleeped with my mother because i was scared by a nightmare."

Maki glared dagger at her before grabbing her cup. Much to everyone's expectations, the younger ginger and the chubiest member of the group also followed. Much to everyone's surprise though, Honoka and Niko too did. The ravenette just dolded her acted all tsundete as to hide her embarrassed. "What? Even the great Niko-Nii lovea her Mother. I-it's not like i was scared or anything. I just wanted to keep her company, that's all."

Umi sighed before thinking of her next move. She wanted to end the game as soon as possible as to avoid any kind of collateral damage. "Never have i ever... split tea on someone else's clothes."

"Umi-chan, not fai!" Honoka pouted before taking a sip. Everyone else except the orderer herself followed not long after. "Umi-chan is just a rare specimen. She never split a single drop when drinking tea."

"Yeah!" The ginger's girlfriend nodded. "I sometime split tea on other people. It's like an accident that happens to near everyone..."

"Of course there are always exceptions." Nozomi commented.

Kotori smiled and placed a finger on her chin as to think for a second. "Never have i ever gropped someone else." She then gave her best smile that managed to melt everyone else's gay hearts.

Of course, Nozomi followed the rule. Much to everyone's surprise though, the tomato princess too followed. "W-what?" She averted her eyes. "I-it was an accident!"

Niko glared at the red-head. "Who was it? Tell me who did you grope, Maki-chan?"

"I-it's nine of your business. I-it's nit as if..." Maki's voice died down. "Beside, why would i tell you? It's not as if we have anything going on between us or anything.

"Miladies," Eri cleared her throat, "please keep your lover's quarrel outside of our vision range." Both Niko and the red-head blushed at that comment.

The read head averted her eyes, her face now matching the color of her hair. "N-never have i ever kissed more than one person on the lips."

Umi screamed once again. "Shameless!"

"Shut up, woman!" Niko yelled back before drinking from her cup. "What? Why are you looking at me? Is it a crime that i've already kissed Maki-chan, Mama, Kokoro and Kokoa?"

"We didn't say anything, Nicocchi..." The purplenette had an awkward smile on her face before taking a sip as well. "And i am out." Nozomi's cup empty, meaning she had zero point left. She thrn stood up and walked to the couch at the side to watch.

Hanayo was fidgety by this point and had difficulty keeping her mind calm. "Never have i ever played the pocky game."

Honoka and Kotori both took a sip. Their childhood friend just averted her eyes. "I don't even want to know."

It was now Niko's turn once again. Said ravenette was glaring daggers at the red-head who was busy twitching with her hair. "Never have i ever cried inside my Mother's skirt because someone bullied me."

Nozomi made a shocked expression. "Really? I can't believe Nicocchi!"

"Right! Niko-chan is the kind of person who will gp crying at her Mommy when something happen nya."

"Shut up, Rin!" The shorter girl yelled. "Believe it or not it is true! I only tug on her sleeve and sleep on her lap but never cried inside her skirt."

"How could someone cry inside someone else's skirt?" Honoka wondered. Maki's face turned redder ~ as if it wasn't already red in the first place ~ before taking a sip. "Really, Maki-chan?"

The red-head rolled her eyes. Eri laughed awkwardly, not sure of what to think of it. "Never have i ever played a video game for more than three hours."

Honoka too a sip, much to everyone's expectation. She then had a look around to see her friends' expression before continuing. "Never have i ever crossdressed."

Rin took a sip. "Rin used to wear boy's clothes back in middle school so..."

Maki too had the last sip that emptied her cup. She was out and silently walked to the couch where their fortuneteller was. Everyone was surprised though when the archer reluctantly drank from her own cup. "It was for a cosplay! Kotori forced me to!" The ash-haired girl just smiled. Umi sighed. "Never have i ever collapsed in the middle of a training."

"Umi-chan is a meanie." Honoka pouted begore taking a sip. Eri too drank. "Eri-chan? Really?"

The blonde laughed awkwardly. "It was back when i was still a child. I overworked myself and ended up collapsing at the end."  
It was now Kotori's turn. She took a moment to think before speaking. "Never have i ever watched three yuri anime in a row."

Honoka and Hanayo both took a sip before the ginger stood up to walk toward the couch. "Looks like i lost... but it was very fun~"

The brunette of the group smiled awkwardly before thinking of her next move. "Never have i ever read a magazine about cars before."

Umi, Rin and Niko both followed the rule. The ravenette reverted into her tsundere mode once again. "The super idol Niko-Nii has to feed her brain with lot of knowledge. B-besides, never have i ever got sunburned when playing at the beach."

The bluenette's face turned red as she grabbed her cup. "This is so embarrassing!"

Kotori patted her friend's shoulder before taking a sip herself. "Honoka-chan has convinced us to not apply sunscreen during our summer vacation in middle school. And it was fun." That earned a big thumbs up from her girlfriend.

Rin and Hanayo too followed the rules. "Getting sunburned is so fun nya. Summer is not summer if we dony enjoy the sun nya."

It was now the quarter-Russian's turn. "Never have i ever watched the documentary 'dirty jobs' while eating."

The brunette drank another share. "And it was not the best experience ever." She placed her cheek on her hand."I was so sad... wasting food is always heartbreaking." She sighed.

Rin clung to her friend as to comfort her. "Never have Rin ever liked milk nya."

Everyone else had to take a sip. "Rin, you know, milk is good for the development of our body."Eri commented kindly.

"But Rin can't really like milk nya..."

Back at Umi's turm, the bluenette was thinking of her next order. "Never have i ever... cooked food for more than five people."

Both Niko and Hanayo were out. They joined Nozomi, Maki and Honoka at the couch. Now that only four were remaining, the young Minami has decidrd to increase the lever. "Never have i ever received love letters at school."

"Playing dirty, hun?" Umi and Eri both took a sip. The blonde then decided to get serious as well. "Never have i ever been forced to wear an embarrassing outfit because i lost in a penalty game."

Everyone else drank from their cup. Umi was out and like everyone, decided to join the loosers' side. Now, only three remained. Rin thought an instant before giving her phrase. "Never have i ever hugged someone for more than five minutes nya."

Kotori smiled before finishing her cup. Now that only the youngest and the blonde were left, it was a question of who shall win. "Never have i ever put nya at the end of my sentence." Eri was not holding back anymore.

"Eri-chan isn't fair!" The petite girl complaime. "Never have i ever said 'harasho' when something surprised me." She even dripped her 'nya', as a proof of how serious she was.

It was now the last round. If Eri guessed right, she would win. The blonde took a deep breath. "Never have i ever..." Rin held her breath. "...eaten more than three bowls of ramen in a row."

"Rin... lost..." There was a brief moment of silence before everyone broke in laugher. The loosers joined them back around the table and saw that the rain has stopped. The ginger ran at the window and slid it open. "Look! There is a rainbow nya!"

The eight others soon joined her and they enjoyed the view. "You do realize that 'rainbow' also means gayness in few beliefs?" Nozomi commented.

"Yeah!" Honoka nodded. "And so are we!"

That made everyone laugh once again before they started walking out of the clubroom as to continue the preparations of the incoming festival. "Hey girls!" They all turned to Nozomi. "Let us play more games someday! The nine of us."

"You bet!"

"I will always be ready!"

"Anytime!"

"Harasho!"

"Nya!"

"I-it's not as if i wanted to hear that or anything..."

"I guess i have no choice but to give you that privilege."

"I just hope things won't go out of control..."

They broke into laugher once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaya and Samuko here! We just wanted to write some gayness so here we are. Also, we typed this on a mobile phone so typos are to be expected.**

 **That's all, people! See you all next time!**


End file.
